


baby, it's warm inside

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fox!Hux, M/M, Mpreg, wolf!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Pregnant with their first pups, Hux spends a stormy Christmas Eve tucked into the warmth of his nest, waiting for his mate to come back for some festive, one-on-one cuddle time.Kylux Secret Santa gift forMesmeret!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	baby, it's warm inside

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here is some cute fox/wolf Kylux fluff for my friend Mesmy! Hope you all enjoy it!

Outside, it was cold and wet, the forecasted winter storm finally moving into the city the day before Christmas—something sure to throw the plans of many into disarray.

But inside of his apartment, Armitage was warm and untroubled, the only sign of the storm the drizzling of grey rain against the living room window. 

He sat curled up on his couch, settled deep in his makeshift nest of pillows, blankets, and a couple of Kylo’s favorite sweatshirts. The scent wafting from the well-worn fabrics helped to ease the temporary absence of his mate, at least a little bit. Enough, for now. Hopefully, Kylo would be home soon, Hux thought as he took a sip of his tea. No one should be out in this kind of weather for longer than they had to—not even shapeshifters. 

Hux’s bushy tail twitched beneath the blankets, curling up closer to his body, adding to the warmth. His foxlike ears sat relaxed atop his head, flicking only occasionally as the wood in the fireplace crackled, or a new song on the televised Christmas program started to play. He felt far more relaxed in this partial form than his fully human guise, and considering no one else was permitted inside of their apartment apart from Kylo, he didn’t have to put in the effort to disguise his true form. All he had to do was tuck into the warm comfort of his nest, enjoy his tea and snacks, and keep the pups safe. 

As if on cue, he felt one of them kick inside of his belly. He smiled against the rim of his cup, sliding his other hand beneath the blankets to rest against his rounded middle. He waited a couple of seconds, until one of the pups softly tapped against his palm, making him smile. The tip of his tail, barely visible under the mountain of blankets, wiggled happily. The pups weren’t due until the spring, but already Hux couldn’t wait to meet them in person. He knew Kylo couldn’t, either. They were surely going to have their hands full with the new litter—and enjoy every moment of it, regardless. 

Setting his mug aside, Hux shifted his position in the nest, kneading the pillows and adjusting the blankets until he was lying comfortably on his side. He was barely paying attention to what was going on on the television, the noise from the colorful holiday commercials fading into the tap of the rain on the window and the gentle hum of the heater. Like this, it was easy to doze off, and it didn’t take long for Hux to drift away into pleasant dreams—a soft-edge vision of one of the homes he had peeked at from a local realtor, with a respectable fenced garden out in front, twin ginger-haired pups chasing each other through the grass, the sunlight catching on their bushy tails. Himself standing in the doorway, dressed simply, smiling when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find—

Hux started at the touch of something cold and wet against the tip of his nose, quickly blinking awake. His vision coming back to him, he found a pair of dark-gold eyes staring back at him, out from a face of wild, black fur. A familiar scent entered his nose as he struggled out of his dream, pulling a grimace as he realized what— _who_ —he was looking at. 

“...Don’t tell me you went out looking like that.”

A low rolling bark, almost like a chuckle, answered him. The face began to shift before Hux’s eyes, features rearranging, toothed snout smoothing, black fur retreating up to a curly mop atop the face, leaving speckled, pale skin in its wake. Slowly, the wolf changed back into the man, and soon enough it was Kylo that sat crouched in front of him—though, like Hux, he kept the tail and asymmetrically notched ears. 

“Nah. Scaring the neighbors in my full form is more of a Halloween thing, don’t you think?”

“That better be a joke,” Hux scoffed, hugging a pillow to his chest. “I don’t need you setting a bad example for the pups. Even while they’re still in the womb.”

“Aw, they’ll be fine. They’ve got you looking over them.” Kylo’s hand found which lump in the nest was Hux’s belly and fondly splayed his fingers over it. Hux felt the pup kick against Kylo’s palm, and any teasing annoyance he had left at Kylo’s comment melted away when a fond smile settled on the wolf-shifter’s lips. 

“They’re already so strong, and there are still three months left…” Kylo glanced up at Hux, an excited sparkle in his eye like a child on Christmas. “Do you think they’ll come early?”

Hux barked out a laugh of his own. 

“And add extra stress to the holidays? They better only arrive when they’re meant to.” Hux gestured to the nest around him. “ _This_ is all I want to be doing until they arrive.” He was usually not a lazy man by any means, but pregnancy as a shifter was _draining,_ especially when it resulted in multiples. He wasn’t interested in wearing himself out before the pups even arrived. 

“That does look mighty comfortable,” Kylo said, ears flicking in interest. “But I think you need a big, strong _alpha_ to make it perfect.”

“Fair, let me know when you find one.”

“Pfft. Tease.” Then Kylo’s eyes widened, plaintive. “Okay, but seriously. That looks really relaxing, and I missed you,” he practically whined. 

Not one to ever deny Kylo for long—especially not when he put on the puppy-dog eyes, damn him—Hux was already budging up, inviting him to crawl into the extra space behind him. Without further prompting, Kylo leaped up onto the cushions, taking Hux by surprise. His first instinct was to scold him for roughhousing, but he hadn’t the time before the wolf was snuggling in next to him, arms wrapped around his belly and lips so warm on the back of Hux’s neck that he couldn’t muster anything but an appreciative purr. He heard a series of thumps against the back of the couch, and smirked as he realized it was Kylo’s tail, wagging happily. 

“I love you, Armie,” Kylo murmured, already sounding sleepy, content. Hux smiled softly to himself, relaxing back against Kylo’s warmth and protective presence. 

“I love you too, Ren.” He covered one of Kylo’s hands with his own, lacing their fingers together. “Merry Christmas.”

Outside, the storm continued, droplets of rain slowly flaking into frost, but neither of the two men paid it any mind as they cuddled, indulging in one another’s presence—a gift all its own. They didn’t need anything more. 

Beneath the blankets, their tails twined happily together, as they drifted off into the same pleasant, warm dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your comments if you have them! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
